Longshot and Smellerbee
by atasfan16
Summary: The war just ended and the world is recovering. Suddenly the Gaang finds themselves in a new adventure as Smellerbee and Longshot decide to travel with them. When a spirit threatens to destroy the world, will Smellerbee's secret be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place when Katara and Aang kiss at the end of book: 3**

Chapter 1. Longshot and Smellerbee

"Well I think it looks great!" Toph said sarcastically.

Everyone burst out laughing at the remark. Aang smiled as he walked out of the Jasmine Dragon.

He couldn't believe that the war was finally over. It seemed like only yesterday he woke up in Katara's arms at the South Pole asking her to go penguin sledding. He chuckled at the memory. _Everything's going to turn out great_, he thought staring at the breathtaking sunset on the horizon.

He sensed someone coming towards him and turned around to find it was Katara. For a moment they gazed into each others eyes, tears threatening to spill from Katara's. They embraced each other in hug.

"I love you." He whispered into Katara's ear.

"I love you too." she said leaning in to kiss him. For a moment all time stood still and nothing else mattered.

"Hey sis…" Sokka said to Katara obviously ruining the moment.

"What Sokka!" She said with an angry glare.

"Your guests are here." Sokka replied glaring at Aang.

"SMELLERBEE!" She yelled as she ran towards the entrance nearly tripping.

At Zuko's coronation Longshot and Smellerbee decided to show up. She and Katara started talking and in a few days became the best of friends. She had invited her and Longshot to the celebration that evening.

"Hey Katara." Said Smellerbee gasping for air as her friend hugged her tightly. Longshot smiled at this but his smile soon faded when he got an angry glare from Smellerbee.

"Are you seriously going to wear that tonight?" Katara asked letting go of her friend.

Smellerbee had on her usual lightweight armor, completed with her chest plait. Her hair was short, brown and shaggy and she had two streaks of red paint covering each cheek.

"It looks _OK_, I'm not much of a dress person anyway." She said slightly annoyed.

Katara thought for a second and came up with the best idea. "How about Suki and I give you a makeover!" she shouted.

"_NO_!" yelled Smellerbee.

Katara looked at Suki. Knowing what she wanted Suki walked to Katara's side. They started to corner Smellerbee and slowly reached out to grab her.

"WHAT THE HELL! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Smellerbee yelled trying to get free.

Being about as tall as Toph she was easy to lift. "Longshot help!"

Longshot only stood there with a look in his eye that said _You shouldn't have cheated on that pai sho game._

Smellerbee, who could fully understand what he had said with his eyes, yelled back," YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I WON THAT GAME FAIR AND SQUARE!"

_She's going to be pissed. _He thought as he saw them taking her away and started to chuckle, much to Aang's surprise. He had never heard the boy laugh before. He always seemed so serious.

Longshot stood about five inches taller than Smellerbee. His eyes were an intense brown and his black hair hidden under a straw hat. He carried his bow and arrows everywhere he went, it was his most prized possession.

Aang walked over to him attempting to make small talk.

"So," he said as Longshot turned to look at him, "Smellerbee's your girlfriend?" Longshot gave Aang a slight nod.

"So…do you like to…dance?" He asked his attempt at small talk failing.

"Smellerbee seems to enjoy it." He said plainly. "But I'm not all that good"

Honestly he was terrible. Ever since Smellerbee was little she loved to dance but never admitted it to anyone besides Longshot. But Longshot just couldn't get the hang of it.

"I could teach you!" Aang said with a grin on his face.

Longshot quickly shook his head becoming silent again.

"Come on, do it for Smellerbee." Longshot sighed _Well it would be nice to dance with her_he thought. He nodded and approached Aang to begin his lesson.

**Yay my first chapter :D a lot more stuff to come R&R :D ALSO please join my friend roselinakatweasley is hosting an Ouran High School Host club forum! The link is on my profile, please join. (I plug with no shame!)**


	2. Dangerous Dancing

**I had a bit of writers block and still do so sorry if this is lacking in description. The other chapters are probably going to take longer. I actually watched the headband about seven times to take note of the dance moves. And if your wondering where exacty they're giving Smellerbee a makeover it's in the back of the shop. Well here it goes :D**

**Chapter 2. Dangerous Dancing**

"Hold still," said Katara trying to brush Smellerbee's hair.

"I would if you'd stop tugging it so hard!" she whined grinding her teeth.

"I wouldn't have to if you brushed it once in a while." Smellerbee let out a grunt feeling insulted.

"Suki, can you check on the guys?" "Yeah,sure," Suki said walking away.

* * *

"Alright, let's start out with the camelapin strut." Aang demonstrated the dance move to him.

He moved side to side his hands following his feet. He then did somewhat of a front flip and landed on his feet.

Longshot usually was really skilled on his feet when he fought or jumped from tree to tree in their old hideout, but for some reason when dancing his balance became terrible. He attempted the move and fell face first as Suki walked in.

Aang tried to hide his giggle but Suki made no effort to hide hers and started to laugh. He got back up as he sweared under his breath.

"What are you doing?" Suki asked.

"I'm teaching Longshot how too dance. Don't tell Smellerbee it's a surprise," he answered.

"Well you might want to hurry. I'd say you'd have about half an hour," and with that she left.

"Are you ready to try again?"

Longshot shrugged his shoulders and again walked towards Aang.

"Alright I'm going to show you a fire nation dance that involves a lot of acrobatic moves. You up for it?" Longshot looked at Aang and nodded his head.

"Hey guys," Sokka yelled running out with a bag of sizzle crisps in his hand, "I came to watch the show." Sokka sat down and started to eat. _I wonder how bad a dancer he really is_, Sokka thought.

Aang and Longshot paid him no attention and started the dance. They moved in a circle, their arms meeting and crossing in the middle changing directions several times. Then they grabbed each others hand stepped forward past each other. Longshot had a hard time maintaining his balance. Aang motioned for Longshot to kick over his head as he ducked, but that's where things went wrong. Longshot kicked Aang in his face causing him to fall down and his nose too bleed.

* * *

"What was that?" Smellerbee asked having heard the loud thump from outside.

"I don't know." Katara said, "Let me go check. Suki, finish her makeup for me."

"Ok," Suki said looking at Smellerbee, "now stop rubbing your eyes."

"Uh, but it itches," Smellerbee said letting out a sneeze.

"Suck it up, at least for tonight. Now where's that blush?"

Smellerbee buried her face in her hands and let out a sigh. _Longshot is in so much trouble,_ she thought as a small grin appeared on her face.

* * *

"Oh! Epic fail!" Sokka shouted as Katara rushed in to see what was going on.

"Aang, what happened?" she said cupping his face in her hands. "Look at the flying hippo cows. Their eating all the Leechinuts," with that he passed out.

Longshot took a couple of steps back and hit his hand on his forehead. He couldn't believe he gave Aang a black eye and knocked him unconscious.

"Sokka what happened?" Katara asked trying to wake up Aang and heeling him with some water from her pouch.

"Well he tried showing Longshot that one dance you guys did when Aang held that secret cave dance party. Long story short, he kicked Aang in the face."

"He'll be ok," said Katara as she put her healing water back into the pouch. "Why was he teaching you how to dance?" Katara said giving Longshot a suspicious glare.

He stared at Katara as if to say something with his eyes. "Longshot you know I don't know what your saying with your eyes like Smellerbee does, but I'm guessing it does have something too do with her."

"Wh…where am I?" asked Aang as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Are you alright?" Longshot asked in a whisper.

Katara had only heard him talk once at under Lake Laogai and was astounded at how intense and empty his voice sounded.

"Yeah, I think. Well I guess we should continue that lesson." Aang said rubbing his bruised eye.

"Oh no, you are not doing anything. Just go back to the house and get ready for the party I'll take care of this." Katara said giving Aang a brief kiss as he walked away.

"Are you sure Katara because this guy's terrible," said Sokka eating the last of his sizzle crisps.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled.

"What just being honest." Katara rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Alright," she said smiling at Longshot, "Care to try again?"

At first Longshot rejected her offer not wanting to hurt her but she assured him that it was ok.

They went through the dance moves again this time being careful on the kick. They tried the dance over an over (Longshot face planting a couple of times) until Suki came running towards them about twenty minutes later. The hadn't even noticed that the sun had already set. "I present to you…come on Smellerbee you look great…Smellerbee!" "Fine," she said walking out the door. Everyone's mouth dropped, including Longshot's.

Her hair was put into almost the same style as Toph's with a midnight blue headband from the water tribe with crystals hanging of the sides. The stripe like scars on her face were covered up by blush and she wore a satin blue dress with white outlining at the bottom, and blue eye shadow that brought out her big brown eyes.

"So what do you think?" Suki asked pushing Smellerbee towards Longshot. Longshot was speechless both with words and with his eyes.

"See, it's stupid." Smellerbee said turning around too walk off.

Longshot grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a hug before she could leave. She blushed and wrapped her arms around him. They stayed like that until Sokka interrupted.

"Not to ruin the moment…" "Too late." Katara said as she and Suki chuckled.

Sokka cleared his throat and continued, "but the rest of us have to get ready too."

"Yeah I guess your right." said Suki, "Come on Toph I'll help you get ready."

The rest of the gaang walked back into the shop and left Smellerbee and Longshot standing outside.

"You're still in trouble." Smellerbee said chuckling. Longshot smiled and walked her inside.

**Chapter 2 done :D haha poor Longshot I'm sure Aang will forgive him. At least he got too hug Smellerbee. When will Sokka learn not to disturb emotional moments? In the next chapter the party will begin and we'll learn more about Smellerbee's past (and maybe Longshot's). Figuring they're in Ba Sing Se that should trigger some horrible dreams for her. The next chapter might take me about a week or so because of back-to-school crap and all uhh. Please review there's a lot more to come :D**


	3. The Party Part 1

**Ok so I had to divide chapter 3 into two parts. So we actually learn more about Smellerbee in the next chapter, which will probably be put up a day or so after this chapter. The dance that they do in this chapter is called the Capoeira. **

**Chapter 3. The Party!**

After going back to their apartment, and getting ready, they returned to the Jasmine Dragon.

"Hey where are Mai and Zuko?" Toph asked.

"They went shopping a few hours ago," Iroh said pouring himself some Ginseng tea. "They said they would meet us at the royal palace."

"Our rides are here!" Suki said pointing at the palanquin's outside of the shop.

"Well let's go!" Aang shouted still rubbing his badly bruised eye.

"What happened too Aang?" Smellerbee asked Katara.

"Let's just say he got in a… training accident." She said stepping into a palanquin with Aang. Smellerbee shrugged her shoulders and got into a palanquin with Longshot. Suki, Sokka, Toph and Iroh got into a separate palanquin, and they were on their way to the party.

* * *

It wasn't long before they arrived at King Kuei's palace. They slowly got of the palanquins and entered the palace.

The ballroom was beautifully decorated with glowing crystals from the mines under Ba Sing Se. There were fountains made completely out of ice lining the walls, and tables stacked with the best foods from all four nations. King Kuei even got The Flamey-O's to play.

Longshot scanned the room with his eyes. He'd never seen anything this fancy before.

Smellerbee just stood there shaking her head. _Why'd you leave us?_ A motherly like voice said in Smellerbee's mind. _You hurt me!_ The voice of a young boy said.

"Smellerbee. Smellerbee." Suki said tapping her on the shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She said taking her hands off of her head.

Longshot looked at her,_ Are you sure_, he seemed to say with his eyes.

"I'm fine!" She shouted storming away to stand by one of the fountains. Longshot went to follow her but Sokka grabbed his arm before he could.

"Hey, just let her cool down. Something's obviously bothering her. Girls just need some space when they're cranky. Trust me, I know. He said looking at Suki who gave him an angry glare. Longshot nodded and stepped back.

"Hey, they're here!" Toph said pointing at the entrance as Mai and Zuko walked in.

"What took you guys so long?" Aang asked. "What happened to your eye?" Mai asked him in her usual boring, bland voice.

"Twinkletoes got into a little dancing accident." Toph said smiling at Longshot.

"Well, we have great news!" Mai said in an unusually happy voice. "Zuko proposed, we're getting married!"

"That's great!" Suki said giving Mai a hug. "Congratulations!" Katara yelled giving Zuko a hug.

Their celebration was cut short when they heard a voice coming from the back of the room. They turned around to look at King Kuei as he stepped on an emerald green platform. He was joined by King Bumi, Chief Arnook and Aang and Zuko as they made their way there.

"Citizens of Ba Sing Se," He announced. "After one hundred years of fighting the war has finally ended!" Everyone in the room cheered.

"We will rebuild our cities and make them into great civilizations once again. The war has weekend us but, in time, we will be as good and even stronger than we were before the war!" Zuko said stepping in front of King Kuei. "We will once again be living in peace and harmony thanks to the Avatar." The crowd broke out into applause and cheered even louder.

"Without further ado I present to you…The Flamey-O's!" The Earth King said as Zuko stepped back.

Music started to play and everyone started to dance, except for Longshot. He went looking for Smellerbee. He spotted her sitting at one of the tables eating some ash bananas. He approached her offering her his hand. She took it and he led her out on the dance floor.

He looked at Katara who nodded. She looked at Zuko.

"Hey we're going to do a dance care to join in?" Zuko and Mai shrugged their shoulders and nodded.

Longshot grabbed Smellerbee and looked at her. She understood what he meant and smiled. She'd always wanted to dance with him.

Katara, Aang, Zuko, Mai, Longshot and Smellerbee started to dance as people crowded to watch. Longshot executed every kick and flip perfectly. It was as if he'd been dancing for years. By the time they were done they were sweating and gasping for air. Everyone that was watching applauded.

"I didn't know you could dance," she said after everyone started dancing again. "I'm full of surprises," he said his voice refusing to go any higher then whisper. They danced together for the rest of the evening, while Aang, Zuko and the other leaders had a meeting discussing what city they would start repairing first.

"Well I feel left out," Toph said to Sokka as he ate the entire platter of fruit tarts.

"Why don't you go dance with Haru?" He asked as he swallowed the last piece of fruit tart.

"No, he's to…sensitive."

"Well I'm sure Suki wouldn't mind if I danced with you Toph."

"No thanks snoozles. By the way, lay of the pie you're getting chubby," she said walking away and bumping into Suki.

"Hey, just the person I wanted to talk too," Suki said grinning.

"What now?"

"Well The Duke wanted to know if you'd dance with him."

"How old is the squirt?" Toph asked.

"He's the same height as you and he's twelve." Suki said looking a bit angry.

"Chill I'll dance with him," she said walking over to The Duke.

Suki smiled and walked over to Sokka. "You care to dance?" She asked.

"Sure. Hey Suki, do you think I'm chubby?" He asked poking his stomach.

Suki chuckled.

* * *

By the time the party ended they were all tired. Katara invited Smellerbee and Longshot to stay in their apartment in the upper ring. It was a nine bedroom apartment. (Just enough for each person to have their own room. Except for Zuko who shared his room with Mai, his fire lady to be.) It also had five bathrooms, one kitchen and one huge dining room.

"Well, goodnight everyone," Sokka said yawning. He kissed Suki and went up stairs. Everyone followed suit with Sokka and went to their rooms.

**That's chapter 3 :D Hint: chapter 4 is about nightmares. R&R :D (:**


	4. Nightmares Part 2

**Haha chapter: 4 part two! :D. Just so you don't get confused we are inside Smellerbee's dream. BTW you're going to need too know how to pronounce these names…**

**Xu Guan (Shoe-Gone)**

**Hui Zhong (Hew-Song)**

**Ming Rong (self explanatory) **

**Sulyn (Sue-Lin)**

**Xui Li (Shoe-Lee)**

**Ri (self explanatory) **

**Hope this helps!**

**Chapter 3. Nightmares Part 2**

_In Shu Jing village, close to Piandao's home, was a mansion. Inside there were two adults sitting down and drinking tea._

_The women had long, flowing brown hair, soft brown eyes and she had a pale peach complexion. The man had short, shaggy auburn hair, with a very pale complexion and piercing blue eyes._

_Outside in the courtyard, in front of the estate, were five children. One seemed to be around the age of four. His complexion was a pale peach like the woman's. He had blue eyes and auburn hair like the man._

_Next to him sat a six year old girl with a very pale complexion. Her soft brown eyes seemed to shine in the sun, and her auburn hair was put in classic fire nation topknot._

_On the other side of the courtyard were three kids practicing their bending. There were two boys who were twins. (One of them an earthbender the other a firebender.) Both twelve year olds had sparkling blue eyes and a pale peach complexion. They had short shaggy brown hair that was put up in fire nation topknots. _

_Next to them stood a ten year old girl, who was a spitting image of her mother. Her long brown hair was put into a ponytail. She had a peach complexion and intense brown eyes. _

_She and her brother, Xu Guan, (the firebender twin) were getting ready to have a firebending competition. Xu Guan shot out a huge fire blast followed by a flame shaped like a hog monkey._

"_Is that a challenge?" The girl asked grinning. _

"_You know it is, Hui Zhong!"_

"_Well then, top this!" Hui Zhong said as she created a dragon out of fire. It was about thirty feet long and it flapped its wings as it breathed out fire. She guided it through flaming hoops until it vanished. All seemed too be going well until she tried a trick she had seen a magician do. "Hey watch this," she said as she attempted juggling orbs of fire. Suddenly, they swirled around her turning a purplish black. _

"_Is that supposed to happen?" Ming Rong asked as he stopped earthbending. _

"_No. I I can't control it!" The orbs disappeared and a purple fireball shot out at Ming Rong. He tried to block it by earthbending a wall in front of him, but it was too late._

"_Brother!" A little girl cried as she ran to his side. _

"_I I'll b be fine S Sulyn, just get mom," He said lying on the ground tears spilling out of his eyes. _

"_I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Hui Zhong sobbed as she fell to her knees. _

"_What happened!" The woman said as she rushed to Ming Rong's side, while the man grabbed the four year old boy who was still sitting on the fountain. The woman was in shock when she saw him. The whole left side of his body was burned exposing his flesh and his arm was almost severed from his body._

"_It w wasn't h her fault," he managed to say._

_The image shifted to a bedroom inside the mansion. The ten year old lay awake crying as she listened to what the doctor told her parents. _

"_I'm sorry but he might not survive. He has been seriously injured and there's almost no chance he'll recover." The man and women started__to cry. _

_Hui Zhong cried even harder as she heard this. __It is my fault__, she thought. _

_The image once again shifted to the courtyard. A girl could be seen running away carrying a silver dagger. She ran as fast as she could to a dock. There was a ship leaving for one of the fire nation colonies that resided in the earth kingdom. She snuck in with some soldiers and hid in one of the rooms. Hui Zhong looked out the window at the full moon. For some reason she felt it was calling to her._

_It took five days until they finally arrived. She had eaten nothing and got no sleep. She jumped of the ship and ran for the forest. She fell down, her hands buried in her face. _

"_I won't hurt them anymore!" She cried as she removed the silver dagger from her belt. She heated it and burned two stripes on each side of her cheek. She started to cringe as it burned her. Then she took it and cut of her ponytail and she passed out. _

_It was morning and a person sat be side her looking down at her. He had brown eyes and black hair that was hidden under a straw hat. He held out his hand and she took it._

_Moments later they were at a hideout in the trees. _

"_Hey my name's Jet and he's Longshot. We're freedom fighters who kick some serious fire nation ass when we have too." _

_She only nodded at the remark. "Nice to meet you," she said shaking his hand. _

"_So what's your name?" he asked smiling at her._

"_Uh…uh...well..." _

"_How about we call you Smellerbee." _

"_Err… ok," she said walking over too Longshot. "Thanks, for saving me." Longshot nodded and walked away._

"_Don't take it personally, he doesn't speak, at least not that we know of." _

_The image again shifted to Ba Sing Se. Everything became dark and all she could see was Jet gagging slowly dying as he bled. She didn't know why this was happening. He didn't even dye like this. Suddenly Longshot fell to the ground as a spear pierced his chest penetrating his heart._

_She gasped. Everything she loved was gone. She was left alone in the dark, purple flames forming around her. She was the spirit of darkness. A spirit who possesses dangerous powers, powers she didn't want to have._

* * *

She woke up from the horrible nightmare sweat running down her face. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. She began to sob as she remembered the haunting memories of her family and of Jet. How could they forgive her so easily? She _killed_ her brother. They hated her she just knew it.

"I'm sorry Ming Rong," she whispered. "It's all my fault."

* * *

On the other side of the world in Shu Jing village, there was a woman in her bedroom crying.

"It's been four years Xui Li," The man said as he looked at a picture of his daughter clutched in his wife's hand.

"Oh Ri, I miss her. I miss my little Hui Zhong," she said gasping for air. "If only she knew Ming Rong survived."

The man sat next to his wife and tried to comfort her. "It's ok, I have a feeling that she's somewhere out there, and we'll find her.

* * *

Deep in the spirit realms, in the realm of light, sat a blonde woman with golden eyes that seemed to glow. She had a very pale complexion and wore a dress made entirely out of captured sunlight. There were green fields surrounding her and beautiful flowing waterfalls everywhere. The flowers seemed to be in bloom and everything seemed at peace, except for San, the Spirit of light.

"Why can the spirit of darkness roam the earth enjoying life and I'm stuck in the spirit realms? It's so UNFAIR!" she screamed as she rose from her throne.

"My queen," A guard shouted. "Are you alright?" San glared at the man before her.

"No, I am not. Since the day I took the place of the old spirit of light I could never leave this place. How dare the spirit of darkness wonder the earth while I sit here?" she asked as she got jealous and even angrier.

"Well, if you leave light will not come to the world. You have to remain here so that it is constantly there. The spirit of darkness must remain on earth to bring the dark, and…"

"I know that!" She interrupted, "It was a rhetorical question." A sly grin appeared on her face as she got an idea. "Round up the forces!"

"But my queen we can't battle…"

"Did I fucking stutter? GO!" She yelled as her eyes turned red.

"Y y yes my queen," he said as he ran off.

"In a month or so my forces will start attacking. I guess it'll be small at first since they're not all that trained," she said talking to one of the woodland creatures who stood by her side. "But, within a year, the spirit of darkness will be no more!"

**Oh wow the things that my imagination comes up with. Originally there wasn't even supposed to be an evil jealous light spirit (or anything evil at that) but I decided there should be one. If you're wondering what the four year olds name is… I forgot. I wrote it on a piece of paper and threw it away so there. Btw school starts Thursday which means writing time and computer time cut in half. Grrrrr. Hope you liked it. R&R.**


	5. The Truth and Rude Awakenings

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar now and I didn't own avatar the past 4 chapters before this one.**

**Me: Smellerbee's like major ooc in this chapter**

**Sokka: Maybe it's that time of the month**

**Me: Shut up Sokka**

**Sokka: What that's probably why she gets all emotional in this chapter and…**

**Me: Shush it Sokka! Don't ruin it!**

**Sokka: Sorry **

**Me: Also Smellerbee's POV that I most likely will start using more often**

**Sokka: LOL using POV often**

**Me: uh hum**

**Sokka: … Begin the Epic Chapter!**

Chapter Truth and Rude Awakenings

Smellerbee was terrified. She sat on her bed crying. The tears stung as they fell from her eyes. The memories came flooding back to her. She couldn't stand it anymore. Four years of lying. Four years since she's seen her family. Four years since she found out who she was, and who she didn't want too be. She had to tell someone and get it off her mind. She got up and put on her robe.

* * *

**Smellerbee's POV**

I walked down the hallway until I reached Longshot's room. I slowly opened the door and saw him sleeping ever so soundly on his bed.

His face looked so sweet and innocent under the moonlight that peered through his window. (Yes I can be poetic so if you don't like it… never mind!) I twitched a bit as I once again felt a strong connection with the full moon. I shook it off and went back to looking at him. "I can't bother him now," I whispered to myself. I took one last look at him, he was smiling in his sleep. I couldn't help but smile myself.

I slowly closed the door and made my way to Katara's room.

* * *

I slowly opened the door expecting she was asleep. Man was I wrong!

"I… err… fell!" Aang said getting off of Katara who looked at me with wide eyes. "Yeah whatever, just let me talk too Katara" I didn't have too be Toph to know he was lying. "Err… yeah… sure," I could see his whole face turn cherry red as he picked up his robe and ran out the door. I chuckled at the thought of "innocent" Aang seducing Katara. I stopped laughing and looked at Katara.

"Do you have time to talk?" I asked getting serious again. "Well, now I do," Katara said sitting up on her bed. Good too know she still had her wrappings on. "Well," I said unsure if I could trust Katara, "I had this nightmare about my family, and h… how I… hurt them." I fought back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. "Hurt them? I thought they got killed by fire nation soldiers," She sounded oh so confused. "Well that's not how it went. Actually they're alive." She looked at me again with wide eyes. "You can't tell Aang or Longshot or anyone what I'm going to tell you!" She only nodded. I could tell that she was eager to find out about my past. I wasn't very eager to tell her. "First of all I'm… I'mafirbender!" It all came out rushed. I looked at Katara who sat there shocked. "Wow," was all she could say. I told her the whole story. (Not including the parts about my purple fire and me realizing my position as the reincarnation of the spirit of darkness.)

"…and I just couldn't go back. I killed him Katara!" I started sobbing. "It's ok…" "No it's not! They hate me, I know they do!" Katara just looked at me with concern and worry in her eyes. "How do you know?" I looked up at her, "What?" "I said how do you know? How do you know they hate you? How do you know that they're not sitting at home crying? Tell me Smellerbee, did you even stop to think? You can't just runaway from your problems!" "Enough!" I didn't want too hear what she had too say. I gasped for air as I choked on my tears. "I just know ok. I just know."

The rest of the night went by fast as we continued our argument. Eventually I went back too my room. What did I just do? Can I trust her? Why does my life have to suck? I soon felt sleepy and went to bed. For some reason I felt… better.

* * *

**Narrator Mode**

"Wake up. Smellerbee wake up!" Toph said shaking Smellerbee. "Five more minutes mom." "I'm not your mom. Now get up Stripes!" That was Toph's new nickname for Smellerbee. "Ouch!" Screamed Smellerbee who had been thrown against the wall. "I'm up."

"Great, you're awake!" Yelled Sokka who stuffed his face with some leftover blubbered seal-jerky. Smellerbee noticed that Katara was ignoring her. "So what did you guys talk about last night?" Aang asked noticing the exchanged glares between Smellerbee and Katara. "Why don't you ask the liar?" Katara said pointing an accusing finger at Smellerbee. "I am NOT a liar!" "Runaway!" Katara Screamed. _Lol that was my nickname,_ Toph thought as she watched the on going battle.

"Pea brain!" "Hot head!" "Snob!" "Snot face!" "Cry baby!" "Murderer…" Katara's eyes grew wide when she realized what she had said. "Smellerbee I…" "It's obvious you can't be trusted!" Smellerbee said as she ran out into the yard, and sat on the edge of a fountain that resided in front of the house. "Yeesh Katara I don't know what that was about, but it was all your fault." "Thanks Sokka!" She said with obvious sarcasm in her voice. "I'll go see if she's ok," Longshot stopped Aang before he could leave. "No, I will."

* * *

**Smellerbee's POV**

"What do you want?" I asked Longshot who sat down next too me.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked placing his hand on my shoulder.

"So there's something wrong with me now?" I got angry and pushed him away. "That's not what I meant." I stood up and looked at him.

"Well there's nothing wrong I'm doing great!" "No, you're not!" His sudden anger shocked me. I've never heard him yell. I broke down crying not being able to handle it anymore. "Yes I am, just leave!" I could see that he started to worry. The only time he saw me like this was when Jet died. "If you want me too go I will. Just tell me when you want to talk," he once again calmed down and walked away.

I just sat back down. I felt like dying. Then I thought of Longshot. I thought about how he cared for me. How he would do anything I asked. He was my purpose for living. I loved him.

**Sorry it was so rushed. I worked on this chapter during class so ya. I promise next chapter will be better!^^ Anger, tears, love maybe Sokka was right about Smellerbee.**

**Sokka: Yes! Pay up!**

**Me: Bastard ~hands money~**

**I will be using Smellerbee POV and maybe Longshot POV. They're just easier and more fun to write. Thanks for reading please review pretty please do it for mai or zuko, aang, toph, katara, smellerbee, longshot, appa, momo, sokka! hell do it for boomerang! LOL :D**


	6. Somewhat of a Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar… not even the DVDs :'(. That's the disclaimer for the whole story because I'm lazy… Anyway who is this person that updates their stories so late? **

**So sorry for the long wait! My life has been pretty hectic lately, nevertheless I got this chapter up earlier then I thought I would :) Some big surprises happen in this chapter so yay! Characters might be a little moody, or a lot moody in Smellerbee's case… Oh and I'm starting of with normal story mode, then POV but the rest will probably just be in normal story mode. I can be more descriptive that way. **

**Somewhat of a Surprise**

He came through the doorway, his straw hat hiding his face. He didn't want to talk again, not for awhile anyway. He'd settle for being silent until Smellerbee was better. Longshot wanted so badly to be with her right now. She seemed so scared. 'Smellerbee's never scared,' he thought, 'she's tough and stubborn.'

**Longshot's POV**

I am, in a way, heartbroken. Nothing seems to make sense. She's crying and I walked away? What's wrong with me?

"Longshot!" Toph spotted me? Oh right, I forgot, the whole earthbending thing. I am in no mood to talk.

"Hey, don't ignore me! What's going on with Stripes?" I paid no mind to her question and walked to my room shutting my door. I myself didn't know what was wrong with her.

"He has some nerve to ignore me like that!" I heard Toph yell. The only thing I could think about was Bee. I thought back to when I found her. Her spigot was broken and she looked so alone. I can't get the image of her sad eyes staring at me when Jet brought her to the tree house. I loved her from the start, and I had only hoped that she felt the same way.

**Smellerbee's POV**

Maybe I should talk to Longshot. No, I can't. What if he doesn't love you back? _Your crazy Bee, of course he loves you. _I know but, uhhh this is so confusing. I stood up and started walking towards the door. Wait, I bet they're still in the kitchen. I guess I'll go to the back. I looked through the windows until I found his room. It looks like he's sleeping. Good, I can sneak in. I climbed through the window and fell. Ok, it's not broken. Longshot quickly sat up. _Bee? _

"I'm fine." I lied as I got back up. "See I'm wahh!" I fell down, again.

It wasn't broken but definitely sprained. _Let me help you._

"No, I'm ok."

_Bee, sit down._

"Fine." I mumbled as I sat down on his bed.

**Narrator Mode**

They sat there for sometime looking into each others eyes. They weren't having a conversation, just staring. Longshot's eyes said nothing and neither did Smellerbee's. He finished wrapping the bandages around her ankle and noticed a hint of worry behind her eyes. _Is something bothering you? _"No, well yeah, but it's complicated." She said as she fell back on the bed. He laid down beside her running his fingers through her thick, brown hair. She closed her eyes and dozed off.

_Everything was black and all she could hear was laughter. "I'm coming for you," a women in a glowing dress appeared. She flew over to Smellerbee and stopped right in front of her. Her eyes began to glow and her blonde hair swayed in the wind. "I'll kill you and your friends and only I will exist." Her voice was calm but her glare sinister._

Smellerbee quickly sat up. _Is something wrong? _

"I have to go." He stopped her before she could reach the door. "Longshot, I have to go." She said trying to push him away. He leaned in to kiss her but she only backed away. "Longshot. Let. Me. Go!" He tried to hold her back but her arm got hot and singed his hand. She ran across the hall into her room and locked herself in.

* * *

"What was that?" Aang asked having heard the door slam from across the hall.

"It's Stripes. I think Longshot upset her or something." Toph said as she ate fire gummies.

"Why do you think it was Longshot?" Katara asked.

"She did come out of his room."

"Who came out of whose room? Aang I swear…"

"Chill Snoozles, I'm talking about Longshot and Smellerbee." Toph said punching Sokka's arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" He said rubbing his arm.

"That was for being an idiot." She replied downing the last of the fire gummies.

"Hey, wait a second. Those were mine!" He screamed taking the empty bag in Toph's hand.

"So what if they were? They're mine now." She let out a burp and punched Sokka's arm again.

"You know what Toph…"

"Enough Sokka! It's not any of your business what Aang and I do." Katara yelled as Aang's eyes grew wide. Sokka walked out not saying a word, but mouthing 'I'm watching you' to Aang.

* * *

She sat alone once again. She just wanted to tell Longshot about her past. Why had she told Katara? She started to cry, but her sadness turned into anger. Her hands got hotter and her eyes began to flicker between brown and violet. "No, never again!" she screamed. Slowly, everything went dark, and the world around her faded.

Longshot nearly jumped out of his bed when he heard a scream. It was Smellerbee's, no doubt. He ran out of his room and kicked down the door. He saw Smellerbee lying on the floor. Her fingertips were badly burned along with her whole left hand. Her eyes were a pale violet and she wasn't moving. It looked as if she couldn't breathe. _Please be alive, please be ok Bee, _he thought.

* * *

She woke up. The room was spinning and she couldn't remember much of what had happened. "Look who's awake!" A doctor said tapping Longshot on the shoulder. He got out of his chair and went to look at her.

"How long was I out?" Smellerbee asked, her voice weary.

_Two weeks. _He smiled down at her.

"Hey I'm Pan," the doctor interrupted, "If you don't mind, now that your awake, we'd like to run some tests on you."

"Uh sure, I guess."

"Great! Young man, you'll have to leave now."

_No_, Longshot folded his arms.

"Longshot I'll be ok, just go." He left the room silently closing the door behind him.

"Alrighty, I'll ask you some questions and all you have to do is answer."

"Seems simple enough." Smellerbee said.

"Ok, are you depressed?"

"No."

"Do you have any mental illnesses?"

"No."

"Any history of brain damage?"

"Nope."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 14, I think."

As Pan asked more questions, Smellerbee grew impatient. "Are you done yet?"

"With the questions, yes. Now I just have to get a blood sample and check your health." She said in a sing songy voice as she got a sharp needle from a drawer.

"Oh great." Bee mumbled. After a few painful shots she told be to sit up in her bed. She checked her blood pressure, eyesight and hearing,

"Yup, everything checks out, now just lay down again." Smellerbee complied with the doctors orders and laid down. "This is odd. There's nothing wrong with you." Pan said going back over her notes.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Smellerbee asked.

"Normally yes, but you were out for two weeks. Something has to be wrong. Let me get Ms. Beifong." She stuck her head out the door.

"Ms. Beifong, I need your assistance for a minute!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Toph yelled from across the hall. "Welcome back stripes." She said as she stepped up to the doctor.

"Ms. Beifong,"

"Toph."

"Toph, could you check if she has any broken bones or anything. You can feel vibrations through the ground, correct?"

Pan asked.

"Yeah, but she has to get on the ground." Toph answered.

Pan helped Smellerbee to stand. As soon as her feet touched the ground Toph's eyes practically popped out of her head.

"Wow, didn't know he had it in him."

"What's wrong Ms. Beifong?"

"Again, call me Toph, and Stripes your pregnant." Toph said walking over to Smellerbee.

Smellerbee's face turned pale. She felt so lightheaded and nearly fainted. "I'm what! No, this isn't happening."

"Oh, yes it is." Toph said leaning back on the wall.

"I wish I was as lucky as you." Pan squealed and skipped to her desk. "What are you going to name it?"

"Calm down Pan," Toph said, "don't you go through this all the time?"

"No, because of the war we didn't have many who could afford to even get checked, and many would get killed before they even delivered."

"How Far along am I?" Smellerbee asked having finally gotten her thoughts together.

"No wonder I couldn't sense it before, your not that far, two months and two weeks at the most." Toph said playing with her meteor bracelet.

"This is so exciting! All I have to do is change your bandages and since nothing seems to be wrong, you'll get to go home." Pan said as she instructed Smellerbee to sit down.

She unwrapped the bandages on her hand. Her hand had been so badly burned that it exposed the flesh on her fingers. Smellerbee noticed that her sprained ankle had healed. Pan started to hum a cheerful tune, but Smellerbee was too deep in thought to hear it.

_How am I going to tell Longshot? When did this even happen? _She thought to herself. Then she remembered, it was two nearly three months ago that they were on their way to Galoing.

* * *

_They hoped that they would be safe there and hide among the nobles. They had been to Wu Long forest to see if any freedom fighters were still there. They only found Sneers, Sparks, Dagger, San, River and Steel. When Sneers asked where Jet was Smellerbee nearly started to cry again. "He's dead." Longshot said holding Smellerbee. Sneers was shocked. He was shocked that Jet, their fearless leader, was dead, and that Longshot had spoken. They had a ceremony to honor Jet that night. _

"_If you want, you guys can stay here." Dagger said._

"_No, we have to leave in the morning." Smellerbee said taking Longshot's hand._

"_Suit yourself." He slid down the tree to his room._

_The next day they said goodbye to their friends and left on the Ostrich horse they had stolen. It was mid afternoon and there Ostrich horse had just died. "You forgot to feed it didn't you."_

"_I was really tired ok, and don't look at me like that!" She screamed throwing one of her knives into a nearby tree._

"_Like what?" He asked trying to calm her down._

_She stopped walking and turned to face Longshot. "As if I'm doing everything wrong!" The hurt was clear in her eyes. He could see the tears she was trying to hold back. He cupped her face in his hands and stared into her eyes. _

"_I don't think that you did anything wrong."_

"_I know you don't, but I do. I'm just useless. I can't be depended on, I can't remember to feed a stupid animal, I couldn't save Jet…"_

"_Listen to me," He spoke softly, "No one could save Jet. He was a goner. You're not useless and don't ever think that you are."_

_She threw her arms around Longshot and hugged him. "Thank you, for everything she whispered._

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_The next few days they bonded even more. Longshot had begun to talk more often and Smellerbee calmed down a bit. They weren't far from Galoing now._

"_I almost got it and… it's not working." Smellerbee said trying to light a campfire. "Ok I got it now. Finally, it only took me twelve tries."_

_It started pouring rain and she could hear thunder in the distance. "I hate you too universe!" She said as she watched the fire go out._

"_You ok Bee?" Longshot asked climbing out of the tree he had been sitting in._

"_Yeah, I guess." She sighed and sat on her soaked sleeping bag._

"_I told you we should have stayed in the cave." He said sitting down beside her._

"_I know but there were a bunch of wolf bats in there."_

"_I already took care of that. Grab your sleeping bag and come with me." He said offering her his hand. Longshot led her to a nearby cave where a fire had already been started and fish were being cooked over it._

"_So this is where you've been all afternoon." She said laying down her stuff and taking a seat beside the fire._

**OoOoOoOo**

_It was night time and the rain had stopped falling. The fire had gone out and it was cold. Longshot laid down beside Smellerbee._

"_Couldn't sleep?" He asked running his fingers through her hair._

"_No, it's really cold." She shivered as if to prove her point._

_He hugged her and she scooted closer to him. She kissed him on the cheek and he kissed her back on the lips. Smellerbee's face flushed but she didn't back away. The rain had started to fall again and lightning illuminated the sky._

* * *

"Earth to Stripes. You there?" Toph asked.

"What, oh yeah." Smellerbee said snapping out of her daydream.

"I was asking how you'd tell Longshot."

"I don't know." Smellerbee got up and walked to the door. "Thanks Pan."

"You're welcome, be careful now and good luck." She said waving goodbye.

Toph helped her out of the room. As soon as she stepped out everyone crowded around her.

"Smellerbee, your ok!" Katara yelled.

"Glad to see your back." Aang said.

"Did the doctor by any chance give you a lollipop?" Sokka asked.

"Thanks for your concern Sokka." Smellerbee said sarcastically. She walked over to Longshot who sat in the corner.

"I wouldn't bother. He fell asleep after he came out of the room." Sokka said.

"Doesn't surprise me. He only had three hours of sleep these past two weeks." Katara said standing beside Aang.

"She has to tell him something important meathead, so move." Toph said walking over to Longshot. "Hey you, wake up!"

Longshot lifted his head and opened his eyes. "Stripes has something to tell you." She pushed Smellerbee in front of her. Longshot stood up, _You're ok? _

"Yeah, I am."

_What did you want to tell me?_

"I'm…"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! Again I apologize for taking so long. I'm not going to use POV anymore for this story. It doesn't really work. Thank you for reading and please review. ^_^**


	7. Telling Longshot

**This chapter is revised a little (No need to read it again if you have read already though. It's not that big of a change) because my dear reviewer Gentlewolf pointed out a pretty weird mistake I made. hehe**

**Telling Longshot**

"I'm… fineandgoodenoughtogohome!" She said her words falling together.

_I'm glad to hear that_. He placed his hand on Smellerbee's shoulder, trying to figure out what she was thinking. He knew that Toph wouldn't have made this big of a deal out of it if it wasn't something important.

She knew what he was trying to do and looked away. Longshot could always tell what was on her mind just by looking into her eyes. She decided it would stay her and Toph's secret for now.

"Oh okay, that didn't go as planned." Toph said, "Stripes can I talk to you for a second?"

"Su-" Before Smellerbee could even answer she was pulled into the corner of the waiting room.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Toph whispered.

"I don't know how to ok." Bee said also lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Well you better, before your size does."

"I know I know. Just don't tell him."

"Fine, you have two days. Now go freaktard, he's waiting."

She got up and walked over to Longshot. "Well I'm ready to go."

**OoOoOoOoO**

When they got back to their house in the Upper ring, everyone went to their rooms. Mai and Zuko had been waiting for them. They could all finally rest now that Bee was ok. Honestly, they went home after the first day that Smellerbee had been unconscious. That is everyone except Longshot who stayed the entire two weeks.

Smellerbee sat on her bed, in her room thinking. She had forgotten what even made her lose consciousness. Did she fall? Could she have hit her head on something? All she knew was that she had felt angry.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in." Longshot walked in and sat down beside her. "What do you want?"

_Someone's hostile today._

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She was annoyed. She didn't know why but she was.

_I'm too worried about you to sleep._

"What's there to worry about? I'm perfectly fine, great in fact."

_I'm worried about what happened to you._

"Well, what did happen to me?" She questioned. It was hard to avoid looking into his if she had to find out what he was thinking.

Longshot knew that she wasn't ready to tell him something. He had overheard only a part of her conversation with Toph. He decided to speak.

"It was like you weren't yourself. You were worried and stormed off. You shut your door and some minutes later I heard you scream. When I came to see what was going on you were lying on the floor. Your fingers were burnt and you weren't moving. Even stranger, your hair was black and your eyes were violet. We rushed you to the nearest hospital. When we got there your hair and eyes had returned to their normal color but your hands were bleeding badly." He sighed. That was possibly the longest thing he had ever said.

"Oh." That was all she could manage to say. She didn't want to tell him about her past yet. She hadn't quite figured it out herself. All she knew was that she had abnormally strong powers. Smellerbee had thought she was a demon, but disregarded that idea.

"Bee, is there anything you want to tell me?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"What? You can tell me anything."

"I'm… I'm pregnant." She looked away not wanting to see what his reaction was.

He really didn't expect that all. So many thoughts were running through his head. He noticed that she started to cry.

"That's wonderful." He managed to say. "That's incredible!" He was truly excited.

"It- it is?" She asked sniffling. Smellerbee had expected him to take the news much differently.

He kissed her forehead. _Of course it is._

Longshot stared into her eyes, and saw that she wasn't worried at all.

**OoOoOoO**

"Hmm, so she told him." Toph whispered to herself. She had been eavesdropping the whole time.

"Hey Toph, what are you doing?" Sokka asked.

"No- nothing, I was just… what are you eating?" She had heard him chew rather loudly.

"Oh nothing, just some almond cookies I found."

"Give them back Sokka!" She tried to reach for them.

"No, as you said before, they belong to me now!" He ran away laughing.

To bad they were in the hallway. She couldn't bend carpet. "Dammit Sokka!"

**OoOoOoO**

It was dinnertime. Everyone had woken up from a much needed nap. Smellerbee had announced the news and everyone congratulated her.

"We should have a baby shower!" Katara suggested.

"I'll plan the party." Suki squealed.

"This is, great." Mai said in a gloomy tone. Bee knew she meant well, they just weren't great friends.

"Guys, calm down." Smellerbee said.

"Toph, why aren't you saying anything?" Katara asked

"First, I already knew. Second, Sokka stole my damn cookies!" She yelled.

"Sokka, that's rude!" Suki said slapping his shoulder.

"Bu- but you… and… you weren't there when… never mind, I can't ever win!" He walked away, his plate of meat in hand.

"Ha, nice one fan girl!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Everyone was enjoying the time, spare Smellerbee who had walked out to the garden. She sat on the edge of the fountain which brought back memories of her youngest brother, who would play outside the house for hours. No matter how much she lied to herself, Bee knew she missed them.

He had seen her leave in a hurry. Longshot decided to wait a few minutes before following. He hid behind the tree nearest to the fountain. She seemed to be singing something.

_Stars dance like twinkling lights_

_Across the night sky_

_The moon so bright and free_

_You will always find your way home to me_

_As long as you have luck and love_

_And follow the twinkling stars above_

_You'll find your way home to me_

It was a lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was younger.

He never knew that she could sing. The only interest she had ever portrayed in music was dancing. He walked out from behind the tree and approached her.

"Who's there?" She held her dagger up now fully alert.

"Paranoid much?" His voice came from the shadows.

"Oh, hey Longshot. You can sit down." She said reluctantly, not sure how much he had heard or seen.

'_You're a great singer.'_

'_Did you make it up?' _He asked after she didn't respond.

"No, when I was little and lived in the Earth Kingdom, my older sister would sing it to me." Lies, all lies. She never had an older sister, and she never lived in the Earth Kingdom before she met him. He nodded his head.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"She has been here." The spirit said to his companion.

"Should we check, Gan?" The other asked.

"Indeed, we should." They ran into Galoing, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. They came to a stop in front of a market.

"I don't see her Huojin." Gan said his armor weighing him down.

"She is of royalty, maybe she's in there." Huojin pointed to a manor on the far side of Galoing.

They sped to the Beifong manor resting on the walls near the gate.

"Hey, who's there?" A guard shouted when he spotted Gan and Huojin. The two spirits jumped down landing in front of the frightened man.

Gan's eyes turned red and reached forward pushing his hand through the man's chest. He pulled out his heart and the man fell to his knees coughing up blood.

"Humans are such weaklings." Huojin kicked the guard's limp, lifeless body which lay in pool of blood. They kicked down the door.

"Guards, guards, I need backup!" A servant shouted. A troop of men ran in front of the two spirits.

Huojin gathered energy in his hands. A red orb formed and he shot it at the group of guards. One by one he took their souls and captured them in an ancient wooden box. They fell to the ground.

"They actually think they stand a chance." Gan ran into the kitchen where Poppy and Lao were hiding in a corner.

"Please don't hurt us." Poppy said fearing the worst.

"You're begging won't help you foolish mortal. Where are you hiding her?" Gan asked.

"I do not know what you are talking about!" Lao shouted standing in front of his fearful wife.

"Don't tempt me old man. Reveal her location to me!" He picked Lao up by his shirt. "Where is Hui Zhong, the spirit of darkness?"

"I… don't know."

"Gan, she is not here. I have checked, her path leads deeper into the Earth Kingdom." Huojin stood at the door, his sword drawn.

"Hmm, seems you are of no use to me anymore." He elbowed Lao in the stomach and let him fall.

"Lao, no!" Poppy shouted.

"Forget it, he's a goner." The two spirits ran off as Poppy held her husband in her arms. She checked his pulse and found that there wasn't one.

"No." She sobbed into her kimono as the surviving guards came to her aid.

"Chang, send a message to Lady Beifong. Her father… has passed."

**OoOoOoOoO**

It was close to sunrise. Everyone had fallen asleep late that night. Suki had fallen asleep in the hallway and Aang and Katara slept in the same room. Smellerbee fell asleep with Longshot's hand on her stomach while Toph and Sokka appeared to be passed out on the kitchen floor.

"Huh what." Toph surveyed the room. She had woken up to footsteps at the front door. "What's Iroh doing here so early in the morning?"

She opened the door and sure enough Iroh was standing there with a messenger hawk on his shoulder.

"Toph, I have a letter from your parents." He said removing the message and giving it to her.

"Good or bad?"

"I do not know. The only thing the messenger said was that it was important." Iroh had not read or even viewed it.

"Ok, well come inside. It's pouring out there." As if on queue, a bolt of lighting struck across the sky.

They walked back into the kitchen and sat at the table. Toph handed the scroll back to Iroh promptly reminding him she was blind. He read it to himself first and his eyes grew wide. She could feel his body growing tense.

"What's wrong?"

"Your father, he has passed." He said quietly giving her a look of sympathy even though he knew she couldn't see it.

Tears started to form in her eyes and she threw the scroll against the wall which awoke Sokka.

"No, it's not true! He can't be!" She cried.

"What's wrong Toph?" Sokka asked.

"My dad i… is de- dead." She said in between sobs.

Sokka came to her side and offered a hug. She cried on his shoulder while Iroh sat there looking worried.

"I knew that it was time. It has begun." He mumbled to himself.

Toph had calmed down when they were seated at the table. She was upset and angry and hurt. The last time she had seen her dad was before Zuko's coronation. They had argued about how she had run way. The last words she said to him were still clear in her mind.

"_I hate you and I could careless about what happens to you!"_

She hadn't meant it. Her parents were everything to her. She loved them even if they were annoying.

They decided they would tell the others in the morning.

"So Iroh, what were you saying earlier you whispered something. She took a sip of the tea Iroh had made.

"It was nothing." He lied.

"I can tell you're lying, and I can tell it's important."

"Well, I guess you deserve to know. I know who killed your father and why."

**:O Yet another cliffhanger? Hope you enjoyed it. See it's not all fluff. You know what this means… a bunch of action coming your way. *gasp* I've noticed that people have favorited (I don't believe that is a word) this story a lot. I love and appreciate it but it would be great to know what you think of it so please review**


	8. Secrets of the Spirit World

**Chapter 8 is here! It was really exciting to write and there's a lot of dialog! Honestly I used google translator to figure out what light and dark mean in Chinese, so if you know it's something else just tell me and I'll change it.**

**Secrets of the Spirit World**

She nearly choked on her tea. "You do?"

"Yes." Iroh cleared his throat. "Long ago, destiny foretold that the Spirit of Light would get revenge on her earthbound counterpart, the Spirit of Darkness. They were called Guāng and Hēiàn, light and dark. It was said that with each generation, Guāng would become more jealous and even angrier. She would, one day, seek out Hēiàn and destroy her, therefore dark would never come to the world."

"Wait; can't the Spirit of Darkness just be reincarnated?" Sokka asked.

"If she uses the box of Ra then there is no stopping her. It traps the victim's soul, but they do not die. If Hēiàn can not die, well it won't be good."

"So it would be the end of the world." Sokka stated.

"No, not exactly. Only certain people would die. First would be waterbenders. If there is no darkness there wouldn't be a moon nor rain. Their chi paths would lock and they will become ill. Next would be warriors who she swore to destroy. For those of us who would remain, we'd have to struggle to survive. Animals would die and we'd be forced into caves and underground shelters. In the end there would only be a small chance we'd survive."

Toph shook in her chair. "You said you knew who killed my dad."

"Yes Gan and Huojin. They are ancient spirits that have guarded the Spirit of Light through every generation. The Spirit of Darkness must have passed through there." Iroh answered.

"Do you know who she is?" Sokka asked.

"No, but whoever she is she's in danger and it's our job to find and protect her."

* * *

It was around five when Sokka decided to wake the Gaang up. When they all gathered in the kitchen Toph told them what had happened. They all mourned for her loss and attempted to comfort her. Everyone listened to what she had to say next.

"…and if we don't protect her the world might destroy itself!"

Smellerbee's muscles tensed. "What do they look like?"

"Legend has it that Guāng has golden eyes and blonde hair. She has very fare skin and a radiant dress made out of sunlight. Hēiàn has black hair that is fairly short. Her dress is violet and black and she has blue eyes, or was it violet? I can't remember." Iroh answered.

_It's me, I know it is. _She thought as she curled her hand into a fist.

"I'm going for a walk." Smellerbee said heading for the door.

No one said a word. They had learned not to question her.

* * *

She walked through the marketplace, a million thoughts running through her head.

It was still early. She estimated that maybe thirty minutes had gone by. Her stomach started hurting. She ran to a bush and threw up.

"Damn morning sickness."

She walked until she reached the shore of Lake Laogai. There were so many bad memories in that place. It had only been three or four months since he had died.

Smellerbee made her way to the tree she and Longshot buried him by. They had marked the spot with his hook swords. She doubted that they were still there. To her surprise they were. She sat down as rain began to fall.

"Hey big brother, I hope you made it to the Spirit World alright. The war's over and we won!" She chuckled. "Wish you were here to see it. Guess what, I'm having a baby! Yeah, everything's so different. I really need your help. I'm so confused." Bee stood up and bowed. "I promise I'll stay strong, for you."

She took a candle out of her pocket and sat it on the grave. The branches were thick enough to block out the rain. She tried to light it with her firebending. Four years of not training sure makes you forget. She finally got one that was big enough and lit the candle.

* * *

Longshot sat there waiting for Smellerbee while the others were freaking out about the future. Honestly, he didn't know what his future would hold. The group had decided that they would go to Omashu, except for Mai and Zuko who had to return to the Fire nation on a war ship. They wanted to help rebuild the city and hopefully find out something about Hēiàn.

He looked up. Smellerbee opened the door and slammed it shut. She was soaking wet.

"Smellerbee, you're going to get sick." Suki said leading her down the hallway. "Let's get you dry."

She had gone to see Jet, he knew it. Also, he noticed the way her muscles tensed when Toph and Iroh were talking about spirits.

_Did Iroh say her eyes were violet? It couldn't be Bee, she can't even bend. _He dismissed the idea immediately.

"Hey Longshot, are you listening? Go pack, we're leaving soon."

* * *

"This is the fifth town we've been to. She hasn't been in any of them!" Huojin said.

"Patience Huojin, we will find her. Let us report back to the queen."

**In the Spirit World**

"What do you mean you couldn't find her? Do you two have any brains?" She screamed.

"Well, we know that she is somewhere in the Earth Kingdom." Gan said hastily.

"Gabel my darling, come here!" She yelled as she stood up.

A large dragon with orange and golden scales appeared.

"Honey, can you get Fea. He will be joining these two in their quest."

As quick as the dragon left it returned with Fea in his clutches. He dropped the boy in front of Guāng.

"My dear nephew, how are you doing today?"

The boy didn't resemble a spirit at all. He had short, messy red hair that covered his ears. His eyes were green and he had a fairly pale complexion. Fea's face was rounded and he had a scar resembling a star that ran from his chin to his nose. However, he was well built for a fourteen year old. He wore tattered black pants and simple green shirt.

Fea stood up. "I'm great aunt."

"Well that's just perfect. You'll be joining the boys on their journey to find Hēiàn. I believe she goes by Hui Zhong or Smellerbee. My sources have informed me that they are heading for Omashu."

"See I told you we should have asked her like three towns ago." Huojin whispered to Gan.

Fea tucked his hair behind his ears revealing their elf-like form. "Of course, what is my quest?"

"You must get one of the girls to fall in love with you. I suggest the water princess or the warrior girl. As long as you don't act suspicious, you should be able to ear their trust. Find out their secrets and report back to me. This shouldn't be a problem; you are the manipulative spirit, are you not?" Guāng replied.

"Yes, I will not fail you."

"Good, now go!" The trio disappeared.

A lightning bolt struck across the field and a woman appeared. She had long blue hair and red eyes. Her cape was whit and so was her dress. It was universe herself.

"Guāng, what is the meaning of this? You can not destroy the Spirit of Darkness! The world will fall apart!"

"I do not care. They deserve it. Not once have those humans thanked me for the sunlight! They would always thank my cousin Agni." She sat down in her throne.

Universe walked up to her, staff in hand. "Listen to me. You know I can't interfere with destiny. Do not do this! There will be no turning back once it's done." She stepped back. "Heed my warning, and watch what you do." Her cape surrounded her and she disappeared.

* * *

"Longshot wakeup, we're here." Toph said.

He woke up to see that they were in front of a huge apartment. The Gaang climbed off of Appa.

"You girls stay here while Sokka, Longshot and I go see King Bumi." Aang said.

Sokka went to get the bags and put them by the door of the house. The boys got back on Appa and waved goodbye as they took off.

"Well, that was rude just leaving us here!" Katara sighed.

"Hey guys, I have an idea. Ok, so we throw all this junk inside and go shopping for a bunch of food and pig out!" Toph suggested.

"That sounds great, except for the fact that I can't eat a lot of junk food." Smellerbee commented.

"We'll get you something you can eat too." Suki assured her.

"Alright, but I'm staying here with Momo." The Lemur climbed on her shoulder.

"Ok, let's go!" Toph commanded walking away.

* * *

Fea appeared in an alleyway, Gan and Huojin at his side.

"You two stay here. I'll blend in better." Fea snapped his fingers and suddenly he was dressed in an Earth Kingdom tunic. "Uhh, how can they wear these things?" He walked into the marketplace.

"That little brat! Why would she choose that boy over her finest guards?" Gan was furious.

"Calm down. We will get our chance."

Fea waited by a fruit stand until he saw the Kyoshi Warrior walk around the corner holding a basket.

_That must be the warrior girl. She looks fairly pretty._

Then he saw a girl in a blue tunic come around the corner holding two more baskets.

_Ah, the water princess. I'll go for her, she's hot enough. Maybe I won't even have to use my powers._

He was going to approach Katara but stopped in his tracks when he saw _her_. Her raven hair was put in a bun held back by a headband. Her bangs hid her eyes and the sound of her laughter rung in his ears. Without giving it a second thought he approached the girl.

"Hello."

"Um hi, you lost?" Katara asked.

"No just new here, what about you?"

"Well, I came here with the avatar during the war."

"I visited here when I was a child." Suki answered.

"Well I'm new to this place." Toph said. Her voice made his heart skip a beat. She blew her bangs out of her face. He saw her eyes.

_She's blind._

"What's your name?"

"Toph, Toph Beifong. What's yours?"

"Fea." He held his hand out to her.

She shook it. "Well Fea, I guess I'll see you later." She punched him in the arm.

"Yeah later." He walked away tripping over a pan and falling. She walked away laughing. He couldn't believe it.

_This isn't happening! I don't like her. She is just a lowlife mortal. I am the manipulative spirit. I lie, steal and cheat._

* * *

"I don't like her!" Fea screamed.

"Yes you do." Gan said.

"Wait until the queen hears this. Her nephew is in love with a mere mortal!" Huojin laughed.

"I am not! I just have to get her to like me so that I can finish my quest." Huojin broke down laughing, Gan became angrier.

"This isn't funny! This could interfere with the mission!"

"I'm sure Fea won't let it get in the way, will you?" Huojin asked.

"Of course not!"

"Good, now go work your magic lover boy!"

"Damn you all to hell!"

**Please Review! I have soooo many things planned for Fea (Fay-Ah)! I drew a picture of him on my deviant art. Link is on my profile. I know this wasn't focused as much around Smellerbee and Longshot, but hey there are other characters. Thnx as always and again plz review! ^_^**


	9. Update

**Ok guys this is not a chapter but an update. No I have not given up on this story I'm simpliy working on the next chapter and have writers block. All-in-All it's coming together well and I'll have it up soon. I don't know when but it's in progress. Thanks for the patience!  
~ atasfan16**


	10. Notes and Scrolls

**A/N: hehe… So listen I haven't updated in a long time because my dolphin hit- wait that wasn't it. *looks over excuse list* Ahhh screw it. Ok so honestly it wasn't really just because I was lazy, that was a factor of it though. But anyway, we had this house fire like back in December and I was in a slump until about February. Then I wrote like one one-shot and started working on this chapter. Sorry if this chapter seems rough. I have to get used to writing this again. I was so unfocused on this chapter that I started writing the sequel to this story. XD Wow that's just weird but yeah if you're wondering, after whenever this story is finished, there is a planned sequel. To my displeasure though, I lost my notebook +_+. I'm freaked coz it had all my story and novel ideas! I can't ever get those back! Gahhh! But without further ranting, a new chapterrrr! Oh and stick around for a little Fun Fact at the end! By the way looking back at my other chapter, Iroh went with Zuko and Mai and I didn't mention it there. Just to inform you of that!**

* * *

**Notes and Scrolls**

The girls returned to the apartment about twenty minutes later.

"Hey Toph, I think that guy likes you." Suki said putting down her bag.

"Yeah, I could tell. It's a bit creepy." Toph had felt the stranger's heart rate increase when he spoke.

"Well, I think it's sweet." Katara said. "Maybe you guys can double date with Aang and me." She laughed.

"No way, I'm probably never going to see him again anyway." There was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Suki yelled. She opened the door and looked left then right. Then she looked down and saw a red rose with a note attached to it. On the front it read 'To: Toph Beifong'

"Is anyone there?" Smellerbee asked walking into the kitchen.

"No, just a little note for Toph!" Suki handed it to her.

"Hello, I'm blind." Toph waved her hand in front of her face.

"Ha, I think Sokka's rubbing off on you!" Smellerbee chuckled.

She took it out of Toph's hand and started to read.

**Dear Toph,**

**It was nice meeting you today. I know we don't know each other that well, but we should hang out sometime. Say tomorrow morning at the local teashop?**

**Your Friend,**

**Fea**

"Ok, what the hell happened while you guys were gone?" She asked.

"Long story!" Katara answered.

"So Toph, what was that about never seeing him again?" Suki mocked.

"Shut up! Who says that I'm going anyway?"

"No one says you have to, you're just a wimp if you don't." Smellerbee taunted.

"Ok fine, I'll go." Toph huffed.

"Oh here Toph, I almost forgot." Suki picked up the object on the table. "He sent a rose for you!"

She took it and chucked it in the garbage. "Well, that was fun."

"Toph!"

"What?"

OxOxOxO

Fea walked into the once abandoned house the group decided to stay in. It was nothing fancy and not all that big. There were two bedrooms, one small kitchen and a small dining room.

"Hey you're back!" Welcomed Huojin.

"Yeah, I'm meeting her at the teashop. Hey, Gan!" Fea yelled over his shoulder.

"I'm meditating so shut up!"

"Well, he's not in a good mood. Is there any news from aunt San?" Fea asked directing his gaze back to the spirit in front of him.

"No, but you have to be careful. Your aunt would be angry if she found out that you liked that girl." Huojin said in all seriousness.

Fea's muscles tensed a little. He ground his teeth before answering. "I don't! You have no right to speak to me that way."

"Hey I'm just looking out for you." He said raising his gloved hand defensively.

"Well, I don't need anyone! You're a sad excuse for a spirit!" He turned around and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Brat." Huojin mumbled under his breath.

Fea's elf like ears twitched and he stormed off into the room that he and Huojin, unfortunately, shared.

OxOxOxO

"So when do we start helping the officials fix up Omashu?" Suki asked Aang.

"King Bumi said we would be starting tomorrow morning." He answered.

Smellerbee took a sip of her tea. "Well our dear Toph won't be making it" She said mockingly. "She has a da-" Toph kicked Smellerbee under the table.

"Hey! Watch the baby!" Bee yelled.

"The baby's not in your knees dumbass!" Toph growled.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. Now what's this about a date?" The gaang all turned their attention to Toph.

"It's just an outing." They eyed her questionably. "Just drop it ok." She said sliding further down in her seat.

"Ok whatever." Sokka sat there quietly as an awkward silence enveloped the table.**(1)**

"Uh, so guys, any lead on the spirit of darkness?" Katara asked fiddling with her hair.

Sokka pulled out a small scroll and opened it. The paper was tainted with dust and dirt but still readable.

"We found this in King Bumi's personal library. It's history on the Spirit of Darkness. According to the scroll we should be among the 163rd. Prophecy says she should have been born in the fire nation." He read out loud making sure to mentally store the information in his mind.

"So you're saying she could be anyone in the fire nation? Wow that really narrows it down then." Toph said dripping sarcasm at her last statement.

"Well, if you'd let me finish." Sokka whined eyeing Toph, "Anyway, depending on where the spirit is born he or she should have that bending ability and the ability that mostly contrasts with the other. So our spirit would have the ability to bend water and fire."

"Whoa this sounds like Avatar stuff all over again, Sokka." Katara said.

"Yeah, it kind of does. It says that the spirit does have to learn the ability."

Everyone in the room began to talk at once except for Longshot and Smellerbee. They tried to analyze where they could search and even suggested names. Smellerbee started sweating and getting nauseous. She stood up, knocking over her chair in the process, and ran up the stairs causing the gaang to look over at the spot where she had sat.

"Did I miss something?" Aang questioned himself.

"Uhh, Longshot you should go check on her." Suki suggested.

He nodded and got up from his seat walking hastily after her.

"You think she'll be ok?" Suki asked Katara.

"Yeah, I think so," Katara closed her eyes for a moment trying to recall the image of Smellerbee when she was first rushed to the hospital. Her suddenly black hair and bright lavender eyes, they matched Iroh's description. _'A fire bender too. Could she be her?'_She pondered. It all fit together, it all made sense. Did that evidence prove anything though? She would have to look into it.

OxOxOxO

"Smellerbee?" Longshot knocked on the door to their room. When he didn't receive an answer he slowly opened it only to see Smellerbee laying down on the bed her body shaking. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Smellerbee," He repeated her name.

"Ming Rong, I'm sorry." She whispered her eyes squeezed shut.

"Bee it's me, Longshot," He said a little confused.

"Longshot? Longshot!" She sat up quickly trying to wipe away some stray tears from her eyes.

"Are you alright? Who's Ming Rong?" He reached for her arm but she flinched at his touch.

"No one, he's no one." She lied attempting to calm herself down. "I'm just a little tired."

He eyed her skeptically but a small smile appeared on his face. "You should rest then. It's getting late." He said running his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, I guess." She laid back down and stared up at Longshot. His gaze was no longer fixed on her but on the wall in front of him. He was lost in thought but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. It was unsettling to her, but she shut her eyes anyway.

"Ming Rong, he's my brother," She found herself saying before drifting off to sleep. He smiled down at her. Memories of her family were clouding her mind then? He remembered when he had once had a family, but those were just distant memories. He knew it was the same for Smellerbee and every other Freedom Fighter that was still alive. Their families were taken away from them by the fire nation, leaving only the images of better times behind. That's what he knew. To bad that what you know isn't always the truth.

**Fun Fact: This chapter was originally written so that when the girls got home they tossed aside the junk food and started working on a plan to get back at Longshot, like Smellerbee promised to in one of the first chapters, and the other boys too. The plan involved pies, pebbles, and sleeping gas. The boys woke up in the middle of Omashu tied to chairs in dresses and covered with make-up. Sokka later threw Toph in a river for it but had to save her because he forgot she couldn't swim. I would have definitly kept the chapter like that but it was all only 500 words and I could not for the life of me get it back on track to the plot, so the idea was quickly scrapped.  
****  
(1)- That is where I stopped back in January no joke. So that 'awkward silence' was really just writer's block XD. The stuff under it somehow took forever to think up _ I don't know why.-  
****  
And so suspicions rise and there's a date for our dear Toph. Well until the next chapter! (which will NOT take 8 months to write I assure you) See ya and please review!**


End file.
